


Wooing

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [47]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for BineL63 and Swanlingc:<br/>Pairing: Spike/Xander<br/>Plotlines: 6) Xander sends romantic gifts to Spike and 8) Spike gets a job.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wooing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BineL63 and Swanlingc:  
> Pairing: Spike/Xander  
> Plotlines: 6) Xander sends romantic gifts to Spike and 8) Spike gets a job.

“When can you start?” the club owner asked.

“I…I got the job?” Spike asked stunned. He couldn’t believe they wanted him to work as a bouncer at the new club.

“Yes,” the man answered as he smirked at Spike’s reaction. He watched the vampire’s expression bloom as he answered.

“Today? Tomorrow?” Spike questioned happily. He had a job! He could help Xander to pay the rent and buy his own blood.

“How about you start tomorrow night at 10 p.m. until 3 a.m. And call me Mike,” Mike said before guiding the vampire out of his building.

“Does he know that he will be working in a demon club?” Anek asked curiously as he watched the vampire walk away.

“I don’t think so. But who cares? He will find out tomorrow. We got William the Bloody as a bouncer, demons are scared of him, that’s all that matters,” Mike answered.

 

*****

 

“Spike?” Mike called out as he pointed at a package at the bar.

Spike walked towards the bar and opened the package. His eyes snapped back to his boss. “Where’s Xander?”

“He left after placing the box on the bar. Why?” Mike asked curiously. Spike had introduced him to his lover and he was surprised to meet a human...a human taking care of his vampire lover.

And this happened again the next week. Each night, Xander left gifts for Spike at his work. The gifts went from chocolate to champagne to naughty toys. And when he got home, Xander was already sound asleep. Spike didn’t know what to think of it. The vampire always snuggled against his lover’s side and fell asleep not noticing Xander opening his eyes and watching him intently.

 

*****

 

“Mike, what’s going on?” Spike asked, as the bar was still empty besides the barkeepers.

“A private party tonight. So there’s no throwing out people or demons for you tonight, but could you help Andy with the tables?” Mike explained.

“Yeah, sure,” Spike answered as he walked away.

Mike went to his office where the vampire’s lover was getting ready. “Wow! You look mighty hot.”

“Thanks, Mike…for letting me use your club,” Xander said as he dressed himself for Spike’s surprise.

“You’re welcome. Thanks for letting us stay to watch his face,” Mike said, smirking as he couldn’t wait for Spike’s reaction.

 

*****

 

The entire L.A. and Sunnydale gang were in the room besides Dawn, who was sent to stay with her friend for the weekends. She was still too young for this party.

Buffy looked around before sitting at one of the many tables near the stage. She spotted Spike quickly as he was still oblivious to them.

Spike stood still when he smelled his family. He slowly turned around to see Angel looking at him with a smile on his face. He frowned as he took in the other people in the room. The vampire searched the room for his lover only to find that he wasn’t here.

Willow couldn’t wait for Xander to show up. Her friend had told her what he was planning and she couldn’t help but feel proud that she had a very romantic friend who wasn’t ashamed of his lover or himself.

Mike watched the family from behind stage before starting the music.  
He watched his employee stare at his friends before focusing on the stage. 

Spike smelled his lover and looked around to find Xander. His gaze stopped when Xander entered the stage, dressed in a dark blue tux holding a single red rose.

I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

Xander’s deep voice rang through the hall, causing everyone to stop talking or working. The young man stared in his lover’s blue eyes.

Spike couldn’t help but stare at the beauty on stage. He felt someone take the glasses from his hands before guiding him to a chair. He sat down and watched how Xander swayed on the music before slowly making his way towards him.

It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss

Xander stepped off stage and kneeled in front of Spike, placing his hand on the vampire’s knee.

Buffy just stared at her friend while Angel stood behind her as they listened to the song.

Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours"

Wesley held Cordelia as they all watched Spike cry at the words as Xander sang them for the vampire. He looked from the couple to Angel and Buffy and noticed how they embraced each other, remembering their own anniversary.

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss

Xander’s voice made every member of their family turn to their own lovers before slowly dancing to the song. Xander, however, only had eyes for the beauty in front of him.

Spike cried as he heard the words, but sat still until Xander finished his song. He couldn’t be more proud than he was right now. The young man had overcome his fear for singing before other people.

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating  
You got me flying

Xander stepped back to finish his song, still holding the rose. He looked around him to see the others dancing and took Spike’s hands into his own and guided him between the other couples.

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifigal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin'  
It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal

This kiss, this kiss  
It’s criminal

This kiss, this kiss  
It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin'

Spike placed his arms around Xander’s neck and swayed slowly on the music before Xander embraced him, singing the last words in his ear. He shivered as he heard the love in each word.

“I love you, my sweet,” Xander whispered before pulling back, handing the single red rose to Spike.

The vampire blushed, took the rose and kissed his lover deeply before dragging the young man away from the others. “Home! Now!”

“Right. See you all later, guys,” Xander called out before the door closed.

“That went well, didn’t it?” Willow deadpanned before laughter rang out of the room.


End file.
